Tribes of the Vultani
The following are some example tribes from the Vultani culture. The list is not exhaustive, but provides examples of the way that Tribal cultures differ. Each tribe has a list of skills and attributes, which can be added to the base template of the Vultani Mbundu The Mbundu live on the plains, in the vicinity of the Imperial fortress. Unlike most Vultani, the Mbundu are excellent cavalrymen, and rarely enter battle without a steed. They are on good terms with the Imperials, and it is from these that they acquire their horses. They have a pact with the Imperials, offering an alliance in exchange for the steeds. They are excellent horsemen, and most treat their steeds like part of the family. They fight on horseback with spears and longbows. Skills: Riding +4 ranks, Horse-Handling +1 ranks Gallu The Gallu live within the forest, close to the Elven city of Vinyaro. They have a strong friendship with the Argani, and have even begun to mimic a lot of their society. They wield weapons made from steel, and dress in mock Elf-clothing, rather than the traditional furs. Their banquets are filled with Elven songs, and one or two are even literate in Elvish. The Gallu are amongst the stealthiest of the Vultani, and often employ snipers around their village. The Gallu are not trusted by the other tribes. Skills: Stalk/Hide +2 ranks, Elvish +3 ranks Stats: PR +5 Bonus Bonnul Like the Pachacaca, the Bonnul have learned to tame and control some of the native dinosaurs of the swamp. Like most Vultani they fear cavalry, and so do not ride them as steeds. However, they have trained them as pack-animals and use them on their trading embargoes to Angletown. They also use the smaller breeds on their hunts as vicious pack-hounds. Skills: Herding +2 ranks, Tame Dinosaur +2 ranks Hendi The Hendi worship the great Smilodon of the Guatavita Hills, who they deem as sacred to Maw’kima, ''the Cat-headed Goddess of the hearth. The Hendi keep the smilodons as pets, in the same way that other cultures keep dogs, and rear them from birth. At death, the smilodon is skinned, and its fur worn proudly as a lucky charm. '''Skills': Smildon-Handling +2 ranks, Smilodon Training +1 rank, Skinning –1 rank Extra: Pet Smilodon Drulu This tribe live deep in the forest, and have learned to use its natural resources. Most of them dress in grass skirts, and build their houses from wood. Half of the houses are built in the trees, reached by wooden ladders. The Drulu adorn themselves in bright bird feathers, and rarely leave the forest. They are fiercely territorial and do not welcome visitors. Skills: Climbing +1 rank, Woodcraft +1 rank Stats: +5 EM Chagu The Chagu are the most vicious of the Vultani, and are renown as the best fighters. Most go into battle with two weapons, and they rarely use bows. In addition they use Umbawa, a liquid extracted from a native jungle plant called Umbibi. This plant puts the Chagu into an hallucinogenic and frenzied state, which makes them fearless. In the past, the Chagu were the most aggressive tribe and often declared war on the others. They are both feared and respected, and are often consulted on any issue of warfare. Skills: Weapon 1 +2 ranks, Two-Handed Combo +3 ranks Lamba The Lamba are the best archers of all the tribes. They practice with the bow from the age five, even at the expense of other weapons. Although they are still skilled with spears and swords, they generally forsake them until the last minute, preferring to use their shortbows. They are the best hunters of the Vultani. Skills: Bow (weapon 1) +3 ranks Weapon 2 –1 rank Bahati The Bahati are the most traditional of the tribes, and cling fiercely to the culture of their ancestors. They despise change, and as a result they hate the Imperials, who they feel have corrupted their sacred customs. Although the maintain the peace out respect for the Tribal Union, an Imperial can expect nothing but aggression from a Bahati. In accordance with their old culture, the Bahati still practice human sacrifice and cannibalism (despite the Imperials best attempts at stamping it out). Their victims are preferably the Ursani, the Pachacaca or their own traitors. Imperials are used, if they think they can get away with it, though they are aware of the damage it would do to their position in the Tribal Union. The Bahati women are still allowed to take six husbands, as tradition dictates, and clothing is seldom worn except when in the presence of non-Bahati. Skills: Ritual +2 rank Stats: +5 IN Murr The Murr tribe share their village and their territory with the Imperials, and their city, renamed Angletown, is now the official Vultani capital. The Murr are very ‘Imperialized’ and use Atlantean currency. Many serve in the Legion of Dusk, or hold positions of responsibility within the Empire. Because of this, typical Vultani customs and culture are on a decline amongst the Murr, much to the chagrin of the other tribes. Many even wear armour in battle. Despite this, Angletown has an ethnic quarter, where typical Vultani buildings are located. The Murr culture is a strange amalgamation of both Imperial and Vultani customs; both cuisines are favoured by them, and they still conduct hunts, though mainly with Imperial weapons. A lot of the Murr inter-marry with the Imperials, and their culture is in danger of being assimilated completely. Skills: Light Armour +4 ranks, Shortsword +2 ranks Category:Belestar Category:Tribes Category:Morrim Category:Vultani